The following has been made in connection with removal of nets from Christmas trees. That is the process performed when a Christmas tree is packaged in a net and has to be unpacked for transportation. This unpacking or removal of nets is made by cutting the net that holds the branches toward the tree stem by an elastic force.
So far, this has typically been done by using a pair of scissors. Alternatively, also knives, such a hobby knives, have been tried. However, there have been disadvantages in both methods. When using scissors, there is a risk that the scissors get stuck in the tree branches. Furthermore, there is a risk that the scissors damage the tree branches, because not only the net is cut but there is also a risk of cutting off the branches. When using knives, there is a risk of damaging the tree and injuring the user. Furthermore, the use of a knife can be difficult because the net is not held in tension with equal force due to an irregular geometry of the tree. This means that, in addition to the risk of damaging the tree with a knife, there is also a risk that the net is only “pushed” by a knife.
During transport of Christmas trees from the forest to a point of sale, it is common that the trees are wrapped in nets. In order to present the trees for sale, it is therefore necessary remove the nets from the Christmas trees in order for user having the possibility to see and evaluate the individual trees. After purchase, the tree will again be packed into a net for transport the user's home where the net will have to be removed as well. In both situations, there is a need for an efficient tool that overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above. In the two situations, a need can be defined for a professional tool and the need for a do-it-yourself tool.
Besides the removal of nets from Christmas trees, cutting tools are used in other forms of unpacking of packed products. Thus, there is also a need for tools for removal of bands or the like from a packaged product but where a protection is also desired against damage to the packaged product during the cutting or shearing of the band or net that is used for packaging the product.
In the prior art, various cutting tools are disclosed, wherein the material to be cut is fed into a cutting slot, in which there is provided a cutting blade. In this way, for example, fabric is cut without damaging the underlying material. Examples are disclosed in the patent documents FR2604650, GB369754, GB899488, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,814, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,935, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,751, U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,645, US2009/0071012, US2011/0308093. None of the cutting tools in these publications are particularly suitable for removal of nets from Christmas trees, as, in this connection, these cutting tools do not work much better than an ordinary pair of scissors and easily catches the tree branches during the cutting.
Thus, it has been found that there is a need for an improved tool that can eliminate the risk of damaging the packaged product and at the same time ensures an efficient and easy cutting of the packaging, for example in the form of a net or band. The design must also ensure that users do not cut themselves by the knife
Also within the sector of animal slaughtering, there is a need for an improved cutting tool that, on the one hand, is efficient in cutting animal skin and, on the other hand, minimizes the risk of damage to the underlying tissue. Also, in this case, the above-described tools of the prior art do not appear advantageous.